


Aoi and Yuta: Doughnut Hunters

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Danganronpa Fan Month 2016 [3]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: And of course lots and lots of doughnuts, Gen, Mild sex jokes that wouldn't be out of place in a PG-13 film, There's also a blatant Ultra Despair Girls reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: The Asahina siblings find a house made of doughnuts.





	Aoi and Yuta: Doughnut Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on July 14, 2016, for Danganronpa Fan Month 2016.

Aoi and Yuta were lost in a forest. Apparently using doughnut crumbs as a trail to find their way back to the campsite was a bad idea, as there tended to be hungry animals roaming about in forests. Aoi kicked herself for wasting her precious doughnuts.

“Now what are we going to do?” Yuta asked.

“I say we look around until we find a Mister Donut,” Aoi suggested. “There has to be one around here somewhere, right?”

After a few hours of stumbling through the forest, Aoi and Yuta came across a clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a house. Curious, they moved forward to get a closer look.

Aoi’s eyes lit up. “Yuta, look! This house… is made of doughnuts!”

“A… house made of doughnuts?” Yuta asked skeptically. “That sounds very… delicious!” His face mirrored Aoi’s in their sense of wonder. He wasn’t even as big of a dough-nut as his sister, but he could not deny that he also had a sweet tooth.

They began to take bites out of the house when the door slammed open. Out stepped a fashion model with a sinister gleam in her eye.

“What is this?” she asked the siblings with a little too much excitement. “Two hopeful youngsters on a stroll through the woods with no adult supervision? It must be my birthday!”

“Who are you?” an oblivious Aoi asked.

“Why, my name is Junko Enoshima! I own this doughnut house! Would you like to come in and eat my baked goods?”

The siblings both blushed and their jaws fell open. Junko blinked for a few seconds and held the door open for them. “I meant  _actual_ baked goods. You kids and your libido…”

“…Aren’t you the same age as me?” Aoi questioned, but Junko ignored her.

The siblings entered the doughnut home. Aoi looked as though she had died and went to Heaven. If she had her swimsuit with her, she would have probably attempted to swim through all of the doughnuts. Screw the fact that they’re made up of solid matter; she would find a way to do it.

As the siblings consumed their fill of furniture made up entirely of pastry goods, Junko took out a tranquilizer gun and fired on her victims. “You two are  _so_  stupid, O-M-G.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuta awoke, he found himself in what appeared to be an apartment. The windows and doors were barred, and he soon found that there was no way out. He was holed up in this space for days, with someone bringing him food through a slot in the door at regular intervals of time. Something felt oddly familiar about this set-up, even though he was sure that in this universe this had never happened to him before.

After a week had gone by, the door was opened. On the other side were Junko and Aoi, the latter wearing a French maid outfit for some reason. Yuta decided not to question it.

Junko ordered Aoi to drag Yuta to the kitchen, which was silly because Yuta was an Asahina and he didn’t need to be dragged anywhere where there was food.

The model started the oven. “I hope you don’t mind me having you over for dinner.”

“But… we’ve been here for a week,” Aoi pointed out.

“…Yeah, that  _does_  kind of ruin the joke a bit, doesn’t it?”

They stood in silence for some time.

“Open the oven, Meido,” Junko suddenly ordered, and Aoi complied. “Check to see if it’s hot enough with your face.”

“That sounds very dangerous,” Aoi said, as confused as ever.

“Oh for god’s sake, here! I’ll show you what I mean.” Junko leaned into the oven. “Like this, dummy–AHH!”

Yuta shoved Junko into the oven and closed it on her. He grabbed a chair and pinned it against the oven’s door. Wiping sweat from his brow, he turned to his sister, who was looking at him in shock.

“Did… did you just kill someone, Yuta?”

“Aoi, she was going to eat us.”

“SHE WAS?!” Aoi cried in terror. She looked at the oven. “B-but… I like boys! …And Sakura.”

“Wha–NO! I mean she was  _literally_  going to eat us!” Yuta clarified.

“Oh. …Yikes.”

The Asahina siblings ran out of the building, concerned that they would eventually be charged for murder.

On their way back to getting lost in the woods all over again, the siblings came across another pair of siblings in the clearing. They were wearing elegant gothic clothing and were staring at them like the sisters from  _The Shining_.

“Come play with us,” the boy said, brandishing an axe that was about the same size as he was.

“Yes, come play with us,” the girl said, pulling away a blanket to reveal a large gun that was  _even bigger_  than she was.

“… _Nope_ ,” the Asahina siblings said at the same time, and they walked away, never to speak of any of these experiences again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also had two themes: Fairy Tales and Sweets.


End file.
